


Eyes Shining Bright

by WrongLeverKronk



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: But it is adorable and I love it so so much, Carmelita is hateful as usual, First Kiss, Fluff with some stress and then a bit more fluff, I love these children with my whole heart, I seriously don't understand how I JUST found this ship, M/M, this takes place during the austere academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongLeverKronk/pseuds/WrongLeverKronk
Summary: In the austere academy, the Baudelaire and Quagmire children sit together at lunch trying to discover what Olaf has planned this time and why he is making the three siblings run all night. However, they quickly find they are unable to make any progress due to exhaustion.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Eyes Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! Please enjoy!

“You know, maybe Olaf is making you run laps all night because he is trying to show off to Vice Principal Nero?” Isadora suggested, leaning forward over her lunch tray. On the Prufrock Preparatory school menu today was “mystery goo” with a slice of white sandwich bread, strongly resembling a "standard cartoon prison meal" that Violet saw on TV when she used to watch movies with her father. “Memento Mori,” Klaus muttered to Violet when they first saw the food and she nodded solemnly.

“Maybe he wants to show off to the school board and become the new principal?” Duncan offered, tilting his head slightly to one side and glancing at Klaus.

“Maybe he just wants us to suffer,” Violet shrugged, twisting the fork between her forefinger and thumb absently. Her eyes drifted and she began staring sleepily at her glass of water. She imagined swimming in that water, feeling the warmth on her skin like a hot spring. Nothing else would matter and she would never be bothered by anybody ever again, especially Olaf and his terrible acting troupe. She could live in that water care-free. She would laugh and play and watch Klaus and Sunny enjoy their childhoods. She could see her parents again and they would hug her and kiss her forehead like they used to. She remembers always complaining and wiping away the kisses with her sleeve but she secretly loved it.

“Violet?” Came a quiet voice, breaking her from her thoughts. She sat up quickly, realizing she dozed off a little. “Violet, I think this is pretty dangerous. You are both falling asleep in class and even here in the lunchroom during conversations. Maybe he is trying to make you so tired that you can't defend yourselves the next time he tries to take you away,” Duncan sounded worried and he looked between the three siblings. 

Violet slowly followed his gaze and looked at her brother and sister sitting to her right. Sunny was staring blankly at a nearby table, drool slowly pooling at her lip. She was unusually quiet, void of her normal baby chatter that nobody else seemed to understand. Klaus had his head propped in his hand and his eyelids were heavily fluttering. He was breathing deeply and fogging up his own glasses without noticing. Violet casually pinched her arm under the table, trying to stay awake and contribute to the pressing conversation. At the moment, she was unable to remember exactly what they were talking about. Did Duncan ask her a question? She turned her head back and saw him looking at her nervously. 

“What?” She whispered.

At that moment, Klaus’s head slipped from his hand and gravity pulled it down to smack into the table. He sat up quickly, wearing a look of panic on his face that turned swiftly into embarrassment as he realized what happened. The two Quagmire triplets both gasped and reached forward to pat Klaus's hand. Violet smiled sympathetically at her younger brother while Klaus sheepishly apologized and rubbed his forehead, which took most of the hit.

“Klaus, you really need to rest,” Violet said, sitting upright and stretching her arms to trick herself into feeling more awake. 

“We all do,” Klaus muttered, glancing over at Sunny, who did not seem to notice anything that happened over the past several minutes.

“And we will. Maybe in turns. Why don’t you try to lay your head down and rest?” Violet pushed Klaus’s tray toward the middle of the table and patted the table.

“No, no. I am awake now. I’m sorry,” Klaus rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. He caught Duncan’s eye and flushed as he felt further embarrassment for hitting his head on the table. He looked away quickly while still feeling the sore spot on his forehead.

“Klaus, our bedroom is really close. Well, it is more of a broom closet instead of an actual room and there isn't a bed. But there are a couple of blankets and Isa managed to take an old couch cushion from Nero’s office. Why don’t you go and sleep before our next classes?” Duncan suggested, looking at him intently.

Klaus had a sudden urge to agree with anything Duncan recommended. He noticed the longing hope shining through Duncan's eyes the moment they met and he had difficulty focusing on much else when they were around each other. Despite his gracious offer, Klaus refused again. “No. I really am okay. I’m awake now and we need to come up with a plan to stop Olaf. We don’t know why he is making us run all night but we know it will end catastrophically unless we are prepared to stop him again.” He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and Duncan him watched closely.

“And we will figure this out. But we all need to rest first. Why don’t you take Sunny and go lay down for a few minutes? I promise we will make a plan right after,” Violet insisted. Klaus moved to argue further but Violet gave him the most stern look she could manage, which was still soft on her fourteen-year old face. Klaus fell silent and thought of his mother. Violet resembled both of their parents strongly and he often wondered if he looked like either of them. He wanted to ask Violet if she saw their parents in him but he was afraid she would say no.

He childishly huffed in defeat and turned to pick up Sunny. “I’ll take you,” Duncan stood up with him and walked with Klaus and Sunny out of the cafeteria.

Klaus followed in sleepy silence as they walked down the hallways. He watched Duncan and thought of his smile and his bright eyes. And his lips. Klaus didn't realize he had a crush until it was too late. This was his first one and it terrified him. He knew they would not stay at this boarding school for long based on his previous destinations and he would never see Duncan again. Sometimes he liked to imagine the five of them running away together and living in a large house by the water. That was silly of course, he thought to himself. He saw how Duncan looked at Violet and he knew he had no chance. 

They stopped in front of a small wooden door with a bent doorknob. “It isn’t much,” Duncan said as he opened the door, “but it is perfect for a nap.”

Klaus stepped in and saw the ragged couch cushion Isadora took as well as a few blankets folded neatly on top. These appeared to be the only items the Quagmires actually used in the closet. Broken and bent brooms and mops stood in the corner and the shelves were lined with cobwebs, tape dispensers, and violin bow rosin. “We are still working on getting all of the webs down. Isa has to do that part, I can’t.” Duncan shuddered and Klaus nodded solemnly. “Well,” Duncan bounced slightly on his toes, “I’ll leave you two to it. I will come back to wake you before the next class.”

Duncan turned and placed his hand on the knob when Klaus blurted, “Duncan, can I ask you a question?” 

Duncan turned toward Klaus, smiling. “Of course you can. You can ask me anything.”

Klaus had no idea what possessed him to ask Duncan about this now. He figured perhaps it was the lack of sleep. “Uhm.. Do you like Violet?” Klaus whispered hesitantly.

Duncan looked at him curiously, turning his head slightly to the side. “Yes, of course I do.” Klaus’s heart felt like stone in his chest. “I like both of your sisters and also you too. In fact, you three are my best friends besides Isa and Quig of course. Do siblings count as best friends? Maybe not since we are related or maybe they are allowed to count as both? in that case you five are my best friends. Wait, four now...” Duncan furrowed his brow momentarily before shaking away the depressing thought of the loss of his brother and smiling at Klaus again. “Anyway, yes.”

“I don’t mean like that,” Klaus tried to explain and then stopped. He has never had a conversation like this before. He didn’t know how to ask if Duncan wanted to be Violet's boyfriend and if he imagined holding her hand and walking with her down the street like he often thought of doing with Duncan. “I mean, well-do you uhm, want to kiss her?” He muttered the ending but Duncan heard it. 

He furrowed his brow again, this time in confusion. “No. I don’t think I do. Like I said, she is my best friend and I think that is all I want her to be.”

Klaus nodded his head and believed Duncan was lying. Why would he ever tell Klaus that he wanted to kiss his sister? Of course he would lie about his feelings to cover it up. Klaus felt silly for the whole conversation and gently laid Sunny down on the cushion before sitting down himself on the hard concrete floor.

“I-uhm. I actually want to kiss you,” Duncan whispered as though there were other people present besides Sunny who was snoring lightly. 

Klaus’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open in response. He stared at Duncan in disbelief, thinking this must be a dream. Did he fall asleep in the middle of a conversation again and his subconscious decided to torment him with something he can never have? He really should rest soon because this was unfair for him. 

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry,” Duncan turned the doorknob and began to step out of the room before Klaus finally understood that he was not dreaming and Duncan did in fact say that to him. He stood up quickly and reached out, gently grabbing Duncan’s wrist, just above where he still holding the doorknob. Klaus carefully turned Duncan toward him, fearing he would fade away like every other happy thing that followed the Baudelaires through their terrifying journey. 

“I really want to kiss you too. I guess I thought you liked Violet. Especially with the way you two look at each other and say little things,” Klaus stumbled over each word trying to get everything out.

Duncan scrunched up his nose and giggled. “No, of course not. It’s not like that at all!”

“Well now I know!” Klaus giggled back and let his hand fall from Duncan’s wrist to his hand as he let go of the doorknob. Duncan and Klaus both looked down at their hands and Klaus quickly pulled away, his face turning red. “Oh, I apologize,” he said earnestly. “I should have asked.”

Duncan’s smile filled his face and Klaus felt it in his stomach. “Klaus?” Klaus looked at him, red still painted in his cheeks. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Klaus said quickly and reached forward, cupping his hands around Duncan’s smiling face. He leaned in and pushed their lips together as his glasses hit Duncan's nose and scooted slightly up the bridge of Klaus’s nose. They pulled apart, both laughing innocently.

Duncan took a step back, his eyes shining bright with happiness. “You should probably get some sleep. I think lunch will end soon.”

Klaus smiled and sat on the ground, cuddling next to Sunny and pulling a blanket over him. He closed his eyes and drifted into a happy slumber before Duncan closed the door completely. 

Duncan leaned his back against the closed door and smiled widely to himself. He then heard a snicker and he snapped his head up to see Carmelita standing at the end of the hallway making kissy faces at him. His mouth dropped in panic and he quickly stood up straight. She waved at him and skipped away. 

Duncan sucked in a deep breath, shaking slightly as he shuffled back to the cafeteria. 

\- - -

Duncan returned to the table, a flush coloring his cheeks and an anxious look in his eye. Violet and Isadora exchanged confused glances before looking at him. 

“Is everything okay?” Isadora asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

“Yes, Isa,” he shrugged her hand away hurriedly.

“Are Klaus and Sunny okay? Did they make it to your room?” Violet asked, panic creeping into her questions.

Before Duncan could answer, Carmelita cleared her throat loudly in the center of the cafeteria, drawing all eyes to her. “I have some top secret information to share with all of you today,” she giggled proudly and pointed directly at Duncan. “I saw that cakesniffer orphan kissing the Baudelaire orphan with the ugly glasses! On. The. Mouth!” She shrieked the end like it was the most scandalous news she has ever had the privilege of announcing to a room full of her peers. The other students gasped and laughed loudly. They didn’t care about this news at all and most of the students didn’t know the Baudelaires yet but they did care about pleasing Carmelita and they enjoyed joining in while she ridiculed anyone that wasn’t them.

Violet and Isadora were stunned and they both turned to Duncan, searching for an explanation or an eye roll showing that Carmelita was lying to start drama as usual. They were met with Duncan staring down at his lap and his eyes filling with tears. One tear spilled over his cheek and Isadora had fire in her eyes. 

She stood up quickly and shouted, “Carmelita, you are the most disgusting human in this entire world.” She grabbed the mystery goo into a clenched fist and launched it at Carmelita. The goo flew everywhere, hitting several students but especially, and most satisfactorily, Carmelita. She looked down at her ruined dress and shrieked again in anger and disgust. 

“You deserved that,” Violet shouted at Carmelita, standing and pointing an accusatory finger toward her. “You shouldn’t have been spying on anybody!” She warned fiercely. 

Carmelita opened her mouth to retort but Isadora continued viciously, “You are just jealous because there isn’t a boy here that could stand to kiss you!” And with that, she sat back down as the cafeteria erupted with shouts of anger and laughter. 

Carmelita quickly closed her mouth and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She quietly turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, fully aware that all of her peers were looking at her.

When the cafeteria quieted down again, Isadora placed a hand over Duncan’s. “Dunny, are you okay?” She whispered.

“I’m fine,” he shrugged. “And don’t call me that. You haven’t called me that since we were six.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled and patted his hand. “Well... if what Carmelita said is true, that is really wonderful.” She smiled weakly, trying to brighten Duncan’s mood. 

“I agree,” Violet said earnestly, smiling at him. 

Duncan paused for a moment before mumbling, “It is true.”

Isadora laughed brightly. “Dunny, wow! Does this mean you have a boyfriend?” She poked him and he playfully rolled his eyes, unable to keep his smile at bay. 

“I don’t know!” He said defensively, gently poking her back. His usual cheer was coming back and this pleased his sister. 

Violet smiled fondly, her kindness showing in her eyes. “I certainly hope so. I think he’s mad for you.”

Duncan beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my short! Please feel free to leave a kudos or comment and I hope you have a lovely day/night! <3


End file.
